Yeah maybe it wont be
by animecartooncouples
Summary: Ichigo gets hurt in battle while fighting a Hollow and Rukia worry's over him


Ichigo kurosaki and Rukia kuchiki were in the middle of fighting a spider like Hollow they were having a hard time killing it **HAHA YOU SOUL REAPERS WONT KILL ME** ichigo went to the right and rukia to his left they both chopped of its one of its legs " Getsuga Tenshou Ichigo shouted " and it cut the hollows mask in half just before the hollow died he spat a purple liquid on ichigo AWW! ichigo screamed and fell to the ground Rukia went after him ichigo whats wrong she asked him worried I..it hurts ichigo said she then looked at the purple burn on his chest near his shoulder Ichigo got up but then fell lucky rukia got him lets go you need help i dont then Ichigo blacked out she returned Ichigo back into his Giagi and left for home when she knocked on the door karin answered it Wh what happed to ichigo she said dont worry karin am here to help ichigo she said as the toke ichigo back to his room and put him on his bed to rest she left his room and told everyone what happed so you and ichigo were fighting a hollow and then ichigo got hit by it isshin said well thats a first ichigo went down by a hollow my son has a lot to learn is he going to be ok yuzu asked

dont worry yuzu karin said ichigo is going to be fine right rukia she said as she looked to rukia huh oh yes he is going to be fine all he need is rest well then I better be going just as she was about to leave Isshin stood up and said your going so why not stay by his side until he wakes up ok rukia isshin said to him is that ok ? she asked and looked at ichigo's sisters and farther yeah is fine now go so rukia went up stairs to ichigo she entered his room and went to seat down on the near bed side table near his bed and looked at ichigo why am so worried he's always this reckless she looked at him as she watch him sleep rukia remembers when they first met **rukia,s thoughts she just killed a hollow later that same day much later at night time she went into his room looking for the soul that's she was supposed to do the kanso on Ichigo kicked her back side and told her that she could see her unlike other humans then that was when the hollow attacked his two younger sisters rukia got hurt trying to protect ichigo she had to give him her soul reaper powers when the exchange was done he easily and quickly killed the hollow**

 **then when rukia had to get executed he safed her from getting killed she rukia kuchki loved ichigo kurosaki end of rukia's thoughts** wake up you fool I.. I need you just then Ichigo slowly woke up aw crap why does my chest hurt so much Ichigo said as he woke up and put an arm on his shoulder and moved his arm around he looked at rukia oh hats up rukia he said ... wh..whats up you worried me to death that's what's up she said as she hit ichigo on the head with a fist "OW HEY WHATS WAS THAT FOR YOU MI... he stopped when he saw rukia crying hey why you crying for ? you idiot rukia said you have no ideal how much you made me worry she said ... look rukia thanks for ... :on th other side of the door both Isshin and yuzu were holding a glass each to hear what was happing on the other side of the door hey you two Karin said ichigo is gonna be pissed if he see's you yeah but yuzu said but was interrupted when ichigo's door opened what the hell are you guys doing ! he shouted ...Ichigo rukia ! Isshin said am so happy your going to get marred am going to have grand kids

when she heard that rukia went red in the face mmm...mmerry ichigo GO AWAY NOW ichigo said as he turned to face rukia he said yo want some food hello rukia he said rukia was still red ichigo gently flicked her forehead huh what rukia now fully awake from her daydream said oh yes I am hungry ichigo went and faced rukia and kissed her on her lips at first she was shocked but then she returned the kiss they broke out for air then they both went down stairs just as they entered the dinner table ichigo said maybe marrying you wont be so bad leaving a shocked rukia behind she quickly shake her head and smiled at the ideal yeah maybe it wont be .

 **The End**


End file.
